Always right by you
by AsakuraAbby
Summary: Abby going in a scavenger hunt in the jungle. There was something there. To find out read the story... Yoh x Abby
1. Anna meets Abby

I do not own Shaman King. It belongs to Hiroyuki Takei

This is my first story. I am random. This is about Shaman King of course. Oh and my chapters will probably be more longer. Hope you like my story. :)

Walking through the woods, in the middle of the night. Bats flapping, crickets chirping. Everything was dark except for a corner. There was a bright light. It was like a spot light in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly, the trees were shaking, the leaves was flying in mid air. But there was nothing.

A few minutes later, a piece of rock flew past me. I was shocked. How could a rock fly itself and almost hit me? I was terrified. I looked left, then right and then I dashed towards home. There were mysterious signs near me. One said prepare to be doomed by the shaman fight.

Then I saw a little girl on the sidewalk crying. I rushed towards her and asked "What happened dear". She didn't reply. I think I know why. If I was her I wouldn't reply to a stranger either. But after a few seconds she spoke. She said " My family is danger. There was a guy, he fought with my brother and now I don't know where he is", she said.

Then I replied, "Don't worry, I will help you find ur brother, what's your name"?

She said "Mmmy naaame, is Anna.


	2. The Truth Revealed

The Truth Revealed

Days flew by quickly. I realized that the week had already past. I realized that there was something different about Anna. She wasn't as naïve as she was when I first met her. She became more open, not in a good way. She acted as if she was the owner of the house. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was just to hard to believe that she could possibly do that. She was pouring powder on the floor. I barged in the room and shouted "What in the world are you doing with this much powder".

Stuttering, she said" Um..Well…I was just…You know"

"Well I cant believe that you have done this. You set a trap for me didn't you. What did I ever do to you. We have just met a week. What could posibbly be your motive of doing this to me."

Anna looked like she didn't even care about what I said. Instead, she just walked away. Suddenly, she stopped. She turned around and came walking towards me.

She had the look in her eyes, which made me suspicious. Then she said " Abby, the only reason I came here was to weaken you for the shaman fight. You are the rival of my brother and I can't stand the chance of my brother loosing."


	3. The Good moment turned Bad

The good moment that turned Bad

Abby decided to go for a walk on the park to forget what just happened. Even though she tried so hard to forget, the thought that Anna tricked her was still floating in her head. She just couldn't believe that this is really happening. Anna was like her friend, and she betrayed Abby. Abby had a stomachache from thinking about what you think might not be true. She looked towards the ground walking on the road. She probably wasn't even looking ahead of her and so she bumped in on a guy. For some reason this guy made her frown on her face up side down. He had the look in his eyes that made her day. He didn't even say a word but it was like there were rainbows everywhere. Then he whispered, "Are you okay sweetie". Suddenly she had a blank look on her face; Abby suddenly forgot everything and was staring to the wall. Then the guy said "Hello girl, are you there". Abby's face blushed and her dimples on her face was shown. Abby smiled and said "I'm fine". The guy said, "See you around then, and by the way what is your name". "My name is Abby" she said stuttering. Abby thought, " Why didn't I ask his name. I should have asked him." Even though she regretted now, it was too late to change.

Abby didn't stop smiling until a car stopped her from continuing walking. The car stopped her from walking. It stood right in front of her and suddenly, the doors from all of the sides of the car opened and 8 men came out from the car. They were wearing a black mask and a black costume. Their mask covered their entire face, so you could hardly even see your face. They started walking towards her and she stepped back. Abby stepped back and back. When she turned around just about to run, there was a group of men wearing the same costume was towards her from all the sides. She had nowhere to run. She was in trouble. The entire people of the masked headed guys surrounded her and one of them gave some sort of cue to the other. While Abby was paying attention to the guy moving his eyes as if he was giving a cue, the other person covered her mouth with a handkerchief that had some sort of perfume on it so she became unconscious.

The mask headed guy's picked her up and brought her into the black jeep. Then they hurriedly drove off.

When Abby opened her eyes. She felt dizzy and did not realize that she was in a room with a-lot of black masked guy and there was a girl with a purple dress. She rubbed her eyes and said, "Is that you Anna".

Anna replied, " Well of course its me. I am going to keep you in here until the shaman fight is over so that my brother will have no rival for the fight and he will win". Abby started screaming and then Anna ordered her people to put a black tape over Abby's mouth. Abby tried hard to talk but she just made like a baby's sound that cannot talk.


End file.
